Glycopeptide analysis of chorionic gonadotropin and its free Alpha subunit synthesized in choriocarcinoma cells reveals differences in relative glycosylation. Compared to combined Alpha, the free Alpha contains six-fold more fucose as well as two-fold more glucosamine or the metabolite, sialic acid, which may account for its decreased combining activity.